The Newcomer
by smac3993
Summary: Yuzuki has come to her best friend Korra's aid to help her stop the Revolution and Aman. But how will she react to Bolin? And will Bolin underestimate her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this new awesome series of Avatar. **

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

Yuzuki stepped off the boat and looked up at her new home: Republic City. Being a fairly successful businesswoman, she had traveled there before. She had never enjoyed her stay. Cities had a way of inviting trouble. But she knew her first duty was to her best friend. And boy had she better appreciate the gesture.

Yuzuki continued down the street while discretely noting her surroundings. She sadly noted that there was more poverty than her previous visits. She knew that conflict had risen with the equalists but she didn't grasp the severity of it.

As she was rounding a corner, she saw a couple of worn out looking thugs pushing a little girl, about 6 years old, around. Right as the biggest man was about to hit the little girl in the face, Yuzuki rushed towards them and grabbed his arm.

"Stop now if you know what is best for you."

"Look here lady, you best let go. We wouldn't want your pretty little outfit to get messed up now would we?" one of the men said, sneering at her.

"I said stop."

"Brave now aren't you." The second man said. As he stepped forward to grab Yuzuki's hair, she side-stepped him and sent a quick knee to his stomach. As the man doubled over, the second man attempted to pull his arm from her grasp. Before he could, Yuzuki twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him against a wall. She lowered him to the ground and whispered in the quietest, most feminine voice, "I tried to warn you. Leave this girl alone now or you and your friend will face worse."

She let the man go and he ran off, dragging his friend with him. Yuzuki kneeled down to check on the girl. She was curled up on the ground, her small body shaking from her tears. As she looked up, Yuzuki saw a pair of pale red eyes rimmed with thick black lashes with big tears sliding down. Yuzuki smiled "Hi sweetie, my name is Yuzuki, what's your name?"

The little girl let out a hiccup, "Aimi."

"That's a pretty name," Yuzuki said as she smiled, "why don't we get you some food and find your parents?" Aimi nodded and took Yuzuki's hand.

As they walked off, a man with a partially covered face watched them with satisfaction in his eyes. If people could be like her, then maybe there wouldn't be war.

"So where's your friend Korra? I thought she was supposed to be here! I am so hungry!"

"Bolin wait a minute!" Korra said while laughing. "If I know Yuzuki then she found some poor homeless kid to take care of. She is a walking saint I swear."

"So how exactly is this saint supposed to help us in with Aman?" Mako asked.

"Yuzuki is an expert in fighting and she said she learned some new techniques that will help so I believe her." Korra replied, shrugging. They saw the ferry approach Air Temple Island and Koorra ran to it enthusiastically.

"YUZUKI!" Korra exclaimed as she ran towards the girl laughing.

"Korra," Yuzuki replied with a smile as Korra pounced on her.

When Bolin turned around his mouth literally dropped. This girl was supposed to help them? She was so delicate. She barely reached 5 feet and was very slender. Her wrists must be the size of two of his fingers. Despite his disbelief in her abilities, he could not deny that she was beautiful. While Korra was definitely attractive due to her athleticism, this girl was what one would call 'dainty'. Her calm, indifferent face had large cobalt eyes that seemed like you were staring into the very depths of the ocean. Her nose was petite and her lips curved in a slight upward bow. Her skin was that beautiful mocha color that all water tribe people seemed to have and her hair was a rich chestnut brown with a few red streaks thrown in from the sun. It was pulled to the side and braided with blue beads intertwined within the locks. Her outfit was a baby blue dress that was split on both sides up to her thigh, revealing slender legs encased in navy blue leggings. She looked like someone out of a story book in the previous Avatar's era.

Bolin came out of his reverie as Korra and Yuzuki neared. Before Mako could introduce himself, Bolin's natural charm kicked in.

"Hi there…how are ya? I'm Bolin. I'm sure you're happy, since, you know, you're dreams have come true now" Bolin said with what he thought of as his 'charming' smile.

Korra snorted as Mako rolled his eyes. Yuzuki looked confused.

"Why have my dreams come true again?"

"Uh 'cause you finally met me!" Bolin said with enthusiasm.

She paused before replying, "Hmm…Korra I get what you mean now. Though I think you left out the word 'pompous'," Yuzuki declared. Korra burst out laughing as Bolin began to sulk.

"Well I don't see what Korra meant at all. She said you could fight but by the looks of you I could break you with a pebble," Bolin said impulsively and turned around to pout.

Yuzuki raised a slender brow. "A pebble huh? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and find out for yourself." Yuzuki challenged.

"Here we go," Korra said exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked. As Bolin began sputtering about Yuzuki's challenge, Korra leaned over and quietly explained, "Yuzuki HATES being judged because of her size. She is always underestimated because of it and it is one of the only things you can get her fired up about. Poor Bolin though."

"Poor Bolin?"

"Ya, he is going to get his bending handed to him."

"No way, I'm sure she is good but Bolin is really strong. How could she overpower him?"

"You too?" Korra quietly whispered, "let's put it this way, she gives me a run for my money while I'm throwing all three elements against her. Not only is her waterbending extremely powerful since it was the only element she had to master, but she knows multiple other fighting techniques as well. She is scary."

Mako let out a huff of laughter, "well then this will be fun to see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I have never uploaded anything on here so I am trying desperately to get the second chapter up...so be patient :) Hopefully this works but I am horrible with technology.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Adventures of Korra**

**Thanks to those who reviewed :) It made me happy!**

"Are you sure you are ready to fight me?" Bolin questioned again.

"Are you serious? If you think your silly pro-bending moves will be enough to work on me then you are sadly mistaken. Pro-bending is too weak of a style." Yuzuki promptly replied.

"WHAT?" Bolin, Mako, and Korra yelled.

"Yuzuki do you really think pro-bending is weak? It's helped me so much," Korra replied.

"Of course it helped you. You have strength down. You need help in finesse and the fast-paced elements of pro-bending do help that. But overall, the power behind the bending is very small. It's too restrictive. You can't tell me that you use your full bending strength during a match." Yuzuki said.

"hmm, I never thought about that."

"Whatever I can beat you either way," Bolin boasted.

Yuzuki and Bolin found a suitable place on the island; plenty of rock and right by the water to supplement their bending. As they readied themselves on opposite sides, Yuzuki let out a small smile. When Korra yelled to start, Yuzuki drew up a huge tidal wave in the blink of an eye that crashed around her and knocked Bolin completely off his feet and almost all the way to the air temple before he could even take a breath. Bolin popped back up spluttering water.

"What the HELL was that?" he yelled.

"One of the simplest motions of a waterbender." Yuzuki replied blandly. Mako helped pull his brother out of the water. Bolin eyed Yuzuki suspiciously. She smiled docilely back at him and he shuddered.

"Okay, okay, I MAY have underestimated you. I was wrong and I'm sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"Why don't I take you out to make up for it," Bolin replied with a smile and a wink, already back to his flirtatious ways.

Surprisingly, Yuzuki let out a laugh, "how about if you win you can take me out."

Bolin was surprised, but he was never one to back down from a fight. Before he could speak up though, Korra interrupted.

"NO! I get to fight you next Yuzuki!" she yelled, bouncing on her toes like a child.

Yuzuki smiled gently, "Fine we can fight next."

Before Bolin could protest Yuzuki turned towards him in a deceptively docile manner, "We will have our fight later. And you will lose." She then walked away as if she simply commented on the weather. Bolin was definitely at a loss of words. It was pretty rare that a girl wasn't all over him. Ya, it could be a little tiring (not at all, he loves the limelight) but how could they help it? He was a fun, gorgeous pro-bender. It was natural. But this girl, this little girl splashed right in with her waterbending tricks and said that SHE would beat HIM. Hmmph.

"Come on Bolin, I don't think you want to miss this. Your ego will be fine," Mako called, interrupting Bolin's inner pouting. He walked over to the rest of the group in time to see Yuzuki come out in a different outfit. She had kept her short navy blue boots, however, instead of a dress she had switched to slightly baggy light blue pants that stopped under her knee. Her shirt almost had Bolin's mouth on the ground. It was light blue as well and stopped above her belly button, showing oblique muscles that any girl would kill for and was tied firmly under her breasts. The capped sleeves hugged her shoulders and showed off the nicely defined biceps and triceps. Her hair was now in a tight bun on her head, making her face look more angular. Bolin was speechless. The petite girl had a build along with curves that could kill. But more importantly, WHY was she not in her dress. Didn't she know that guys would be all over her? How could she..she…STRUT around so indecently.

"HEY!" Bolin yelled.

Yuzuki turned towards him, a confused look on her face, "Why are you so worked up?"

"Why did you change?" Bolin questioned bluntly.

Yuzuki raised an eyebrow, this was certainly out of character compared to the rambunctious, fun-loving Bolin Korra had described.

"I'm about to spar. I didn't want my dress to get sweaty. It's a nice dress." Yuzuki calmly explained. Frankly, she shouldn't have explained at all. What was his problem, questioning her like he was some over protective boyfriend? Deciding to ignore him, she turned her back and faced Korra. Bolin pouted behind her.

"You ready?" Yuzuki asked Korra.

"Umm, no! Not before you explain to me what new technique you are going to unleash on me. I am not having a repeat of last time." Korra heatedly replied.

Yuzuki looked at her nails, "I still don't see what the problem was."

"ARE YOU STINKIN' KIDDING ME? YOU LEARNED HOW TO THROW BLADES AND I SHOULDN'T BE CONCERNED?" Korra bellowed, breathing heavily. But what should Yuzuki expect? She was so shocked that Katara had to do an emergency healing.

"You should be prepared for any sort of attack but fine, I'll tell you now. I'm going to fight you with chi-blocking."

Korra's mouth dropped, Bolin squelead, and Mako shifted slightly to a fighting stance. Yuzuki raised her eyebrow once more, "What now?"

"You can't use chi-blocking! The Equalists use that!" Bolin yelled

"And?" Yuzuki demanded, "They don't own the form of fighting. And how are you supposed to know how to defend yourself against it if you never fight it or learn it strengths and weaknesses?"

Everyone opened their mouth then paused, all of them showing the identical expression: realization dawning. Korra smiled.

"Tell me more."

"That's more like it," Yuzuki smirked at her best friend, "Chi-blocking, like any other form of fighting, is not evil. It is simply a form of defense and offense. The person who utilizes it determines whether its effects are positive or negative. The problem is, before now, chi-blocking was not a common form of fighting. Most warriors are going to rely on weapons that can perform a death strike, not one that will simply subdue their opponent. The most famous chi-blocker is, of course, Ty Lee, of the fire nation who died some time back. The problem lies in the fact that next to no one practices this style of fighting. Because of that, benders don't know how to defend from it. It's easy to defend yourself against another bender because their strengths and weaknesses are obvious. This is why I decided to learn chi-blocking, so none of us are caught off guard by their attacks. Now, chi-blocking is fairly easy to explain: they are light jabs to your pressure points which utilizes the knuckles and fingers. Depending on your strength at it, you can simply disable someone's ability to bend, or take away their motor functions temporarily. Now that I have given this nice lesson, Korra, let's fight."

"But I have barely seen it, how will I know what to do? What if you take my bending, then we have to wait," Korra said.

"You will learn how to defend yourself best through fighting against it; you don't need to learn it. And I am the next best healer to Katara. Not only that, but I am not intimately familiar with it so I can bring back your bending fairly quickly. Now get your waterbending butt up here and fight. I'm going to start with waterbending and when I work my way in closer I will switch." Yuzuki replied.

"Ok, let's do this."


End file.
